Telephony today is supplied by landline or mobile communication systems. Landline communication services generally means that a communication device is tethered to the communication system, while with mobile communication services the communication device is untethered or wireless. Mobility in this context can be short range or long range. Short range mobile communications can be supported by for example cordless phone technology such as Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications, Wireless Fidelity often referred to as WiFi, or Bluetooth. Long range wireless mobile technology is generally supported by cellular communication systems.